Kidnapper
by Jonetsu- Teki' Rida
Summary: Midoriya es secuestrado por Tomura y la liga de los villanos. Él ya no es un aspirante a héroe. [KatsuDeku]
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Holi, este es el primer fanfic que hago sobre este anime, espero que os guste ^^. Tenía muchas ganas de escribir sobre Midoriya y Shigaraki y, después de varios intentos, finalmente he podido hacerlo xD. Por cierto, lo que está escrito en segunda persona es lo que pasa antes y durante el secuestro, lo que está en primera persona es lo que ocurre después desde la perspectiva de Midoriya c: por si las dudas(?

 **Summary:** Midoriya es secuestrado por Tomura y la liga de los villanos. Él ya no es un aspirante a héroe.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku No Hero Academia no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencia:** Yaoi (ChicoxChico)

.

 **[22/09]**

El ruido de la ciudad se mezcla a mi alrededor. Siento una brisa fría y me coloco la capucha de la sudadera. Temprano por la mañana no es raro ver a la gente llendo y viniendo. Gente honrada con trabajo, obligaciones y necesidades. Siento mis ojos pegajosos, posiblemente por la falta de sueño e higiene. Sinceramente, ahora mismo no me gustaría mirarme a mi mismo al espejo. Me esperan unas grandes ojeras y puede que un rostro pálido.

Normal después de todos estos días sin poder dormir.

Miro la hora en mi móvil. Los número digitales me indican que es la hora. De un salto perezoso me levanto de aquella banca. El cielo está nublado por ahora y lo odio. Siempre pensé que el clima tenía cierto poder en nuestras emociones. Si hacía sol te sentías alegre, si no lo hacía quizás estarías menos animado, y el cielo nublado hacía que todo pareciese... Triste.

Saco el boleto de mi bolsillo. Está arrugado pero sin embargo estable.

No me gusta el metro. Hay tanta gente y es muy sofocante. Recorro el tren con la mirada, débil, porque ignorar aquellas manchas en mi visión es difícil y sofocante. Mis piernas tiemblan, pero no caerán ahora. No después de todo. A medida que siento una fuerte mirada en mi, mis ganas de llegar a mi destino aumentan. Yo se que no es nadie, que todo es un producto de mi imaginación, de la falta de sueño, pero es insoportable.

El tren se sacude, y siento el leve peso de las personas que se chocan contra mí. Entonces, el famoso pítido que anuncia la parada. Al salir, siento el aire fresco. Totalmente necesario si me preguntas.

Tomo un respiro y me dirigo hacia mi destino con dificultad.

•

Suena un pequeño y alegre sonido. Me gusta aquello, pero era una pena que lo demás opacara en lo que este lugar se podría convertir. Un alegre bar en lugar de la guarida de un temible villano.

—Ya estabas tardando Izuku.—Aprieto los labios cuando mi nombre suena por su boca. Él fue así desde el principio, pero nunca me acostumbraré a ser informal por parte de un villano.- realmente pensé que habia pasado algo cuando empezaste a tardar.

Su preocupación no me enternece, pienso, porque odio sentir aquel agradable sentimiento cuando pasa.

—Estoy bien, llegué sin problemas.—Deslicé una sonrisa cansada por mi rostro, no queriendo pensar en los rostros de esos problemas.

El me observó y me dio unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda. Sentí el apoyo de su parte, al igual que una opresión en mi estómago.

No quiero recordar.

—¿dónde está Tomura-san?—El me observó indeciso

—En el sótano, pero...—Yo me levanté, sabiendo lo que diría.—no creo que debas ir, no se encuentra especialmente bien.

Yo sabía a que se refería, y no me importaba. Era algo a lo que ya me había acostumbrado. Bajé las escaleras, escuchando un pequeño suspiro detrás mía.

Estaba oscuro abajo. Debido a que era un sótano, algo oculto y bajo el suelo, esto no tenía ni iluminación ni ventilación. Sin mencionar el olor horrible que había.

—Tomura-san...

Vi un cuerpo tirado en el suelo, inmovil. Pensé en la posibilidad de que realmente estuviera muerto, y si era así no provocaba cualquier tristeza dn mi. Estaría bien de hecho, pero sabía que no era así. Tomura es más difícil que eso. Lo volví a llamar y vi como se removía. Me daba asco, estaba rodeado de un charco acuoso. Seguramente alcohol.

—Midoriya...—Sonó increiblemente ronco, como si tuviera la garganta rajagada. Ojalá. Parecía que le costó incluso pronunciar mi nombre. ¿porqué tengo que soportar esto?—Ven aquí.—Hice caso sin rechistar y me arrodille a su lado. El olor a alcohol me golpeó de inmediato. Arrugué la nariz sin poder soportarlo, era horrible. Él elevó su mano hasta agarrar la mía, casi con cariño. Su tacto fue áspera y callosa.—¿me dejarás alguna vez?

—Nunca.—apreté su mano incluso cuando mentí.

—¿serás leal a mi? ¿más que al maestro?

—Por supuesto.—juré, incluso cuando esa afirmación estaba prohibida aquí.

Dejó escapar una pequeña risa amarga. Todo en él fue parecido. Tóxico, amargo, violento. Tomura no es una persona fácil. Todo es un caos en su mente.

Y gracias al maestro, he de decir, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a cambiar. No iba a intentar arreglar su mente totalmente rota.

—Eres una basura.—Dijo antes de caer dormido.

Está bien, lo sé.

Miré alrededor, dandomd cuenta de la cantidad de plásticos, botellas, y sustancias derramadas que había alrededor. Suspiré. Tomura tenía era un desastre en todos los sentidos, pero no es mi responsabilidad, así que me levanté. Kuroguiri se ocupará de ello más tarde, con suerte.

Mirando hacia atrás, posiblemente habría ocupado de él. ¿qué me ha pasado? Una extraña amargura recorre mi cuerpo.

 _¿qué me ha pasado?_

•

 **[03/02]**

La tierra se sacude mediante que, a lo lejos, se puede ver una neblina morada. Midoriya no sabe como, pero por un momento ve el lugar rodeado de gente con trajes, algunas criaturas que el no conocía y cosas extrañas. Él no es tonto y sabe que son villanos, se pregunta como han llegado allí, porque el lugar era una capsula y estaba cerrada a cal y canto.

No tarda en oir las voces desconcertadas de sus compañeros, y enseguida se acerca a Uraraka y Lyda, no queriendo separarse de sus amigos mientras habia villanos por todas partes.

Midoriya no entiende que esta pasando, pero sabe que no es algo bueno.

Ve a Aizawa-sensei decir algo que no alcanza a oir antes de saltar hacia abajo, dónde se encuentran los villanos. Él se sorprende y entra en pánico, porque no hay manera de que pueda vencer a todos esos villanos solo, pero entonces ve como pelea. Pelea con fiereza y de una forma elegante que hace que Midoriya abra los ojos emocionado. Caen uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, diez villanos, pero a medida que caen empiezan a aparecer más, y piensa en sus compañeros esparcidos por todo el lugar.

El lugar es un caos, hay villanos por todas partes. Confía en que sus compañeros lo están haciendo bien, confía en que número 13 cuidará bien de los demás, así que mira hacia el frente, dónde estan Tsuyu y Mineta. Se imagina la forma en la que Todoroki y Katsuki deben de estar luchando contra los villanos, y él decide que también debe ayudar.

—Tsuyu, Mineta, vamos.

Ellos dos asienten, Mineta tiembla un poco, está nervioso, seguramente asustado, pero Midoriya no deja de confiar en el.

Llegan la orilla y, entonces lo ve.

Su rostro está tapado, pero puede ver sus ojos saltones y rojos. Se abren de par en paz y le causa escalofríos. Su cabello es azul, extraño, es desordenado y siente como si al tocarlo se fuera a convertir en paja. Habla con una especie de satisfacción en su voz y, bajo aquella mano gigante que se aferraba a su rostro, podía sentir una sonrisa espeluznante.

No entiende lo que dice, pero cuando ve una criatura gigantesca golpear a Aizawa sensei, no le da tiempo a pensar en ello. La sangre carmesí cae y abre los ojos de par en par, horrorizado al ver el cuerpo de su profesor caer como si fuese un simple trapo.

—A-aizawa-sensei...—Un murmuro se escapa de sus labios, y sabe que Mineta y Tsuyu, a su lado, se encuentran igual de horrorizados que el.

Sus gritos le horrorizan, y aun asi, no puede apartar la mirada mientras ve como aquel ser le retuerce el brazo. A su lado, Mineta lagrimea y Tsuyu abre los ojos de par en par.

Entonces, le dirige la mirada. Sus ojos rojos miran hacia su dirección, pero no lo miran hacia el.

—M-midoriya...

Tsuyu le llama, inquieta y, en un parpadeo, una ráfaga de aire se levantan y el de pelo azul está en frente de ellos, a unas cuantos centímetros. Sus palabras se cortan. Los tres están sorprendidos y él lo ve todo a cámara lenta. Su brazo se extiende y se da cuenta de lo lastimada que está su piel, y se alegra. Prepara su brazo y entonces se dispara hacia él, porque no hay manera de que dejase que aquella persona le hiciese daño a Tsuyu. Su golpe es potente, tanto que derriba a los enemigos que hay alrededor, pero en cuanto la nube de polvo que se ha formado se dispersa ve como su golpe no ha llegado ni un poco hacia su objetivo. Aquel monstruo que había luchado contra Aizawa estaba ahí y había recibido el golpe.

—Tú... ¿eres un seguidor de All Might?—Su voz tiene una ligera pizca de gracia, casi ni notable, y sus ojos rojos brillan de una forma calculadora.

Espeluznante.

—¡Dekuuuu!—Una estruendosa voz se oye. La estruendosa voz de Kacchan, su amigo de la infancia. Se anima ante su voz y siente una especie de alivio. No sabe porqué, pero siente ganas de llorar.—¿¡Ya vas a morir!?

Viene con All Might y puede ver su figura brillante. Detrás suya, Katsuki llega con Kaminari y Todoroki, este último mira desinteresado hacia el villano de pelo azul y lo señala.

—¿Tu eres el jefe de todos estos villanos?

El no responde y en cambio, lleva una mano a su rostro y se empieza a rascar. Suena rasposo y les repugna.

—El hijo de Endeavor...—Murmura, y ve como Todoroki frunce el ceño. Suelta una pequeña risa. Amarga y venenosa.—Nomu.—La criatura gira un ojo hacia el, sin moverse y sujetando a Midoriya con fuerza.—Ocúpate de All Might.

En un segundo aquella criatura salta y empiezan a luchar. Midoriya lo ve preocupado, y All Might le regala una sonrisa. Brillante, como siempre.

—Midoriya, ¿estás bien?—Todoroki se acerca a él y le pregunta, Midoriya asiente, aunque le duele el brazo. Kaminari se acerca a Tsuyu y Mineta, e Izuku sabe que Kaminari los protegerá, asi que no se preocupa.

—Podrías haber sido lastimado, nerd inútil.—Katsuki habla enfadado y él se averguenza. Es la primera vez que Kacchan hace un comentario donde parece preocupado. A su lado, Todoroki lo observa.

—Debemos ayudar a All Might.—Izuku dice, aun avergonzado y mirando hacia el villano de cabellos azules, pero Kacchan no escucha, y a Midoriya no le sorprende.

Bakugou salta con un grito hacia los villanos que hay por el alrededor.

-Quédate aquí, herido no puedes hacer nada.—Midoriya se muerde el labio inferior y asiente, mirando con preocupación a sus compañeros. Tsuyu y Mineta han sido llevados por Kaminari.

Se esconde en el agua y observa todo. Los movimientos de Kacchan son violentos pero potentes, y enseguida derriba villanos. Siempre le gustó como peleaba Kacchan, aún cuando era violento y siempre usaba esa violencia contra él. Por otra parte, All Might luchaba contra Nomu. Los dos parecían ser igual de fuertes. Podía ver, con una extraña sensación molestándole en el pecho, cómo All Might luchaba haciendo demasiado esfuerzo. Aquella criatura recibía los golpes graves sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro. Era algo que realmente perturbaba a Izuku.

Y entonces, entre los golpes podía ver a All Might derribando a Nomu.

Eso fue lo último que realmente vio. Una fuerte corriente de aire se levantó y su vista se volvió borrosa. No podía ver nada, salvo el humo de polvo. Oía gritos y voces, entre ellas un Kacchan furioso y un Todoroki alarmado. Él no entendió realmente lo que había pasado.

Hasta que sintió unos brazos rodearlos.

Eran callosos y, al subir la vista, pudo ver como unos rojizos ojos brillaban entre el humo.

—¡Deku!

La figura se Kacchan se asomó a su visión antes de caer en la oscuridad.

.

 _ **¿Review's?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** Holaa de nuevoo! Primero que nada, quiero decir que me alegro mucho que os haya gustado y a la gente que ha comentado, de verdas gracias! Segundo, algo que se me olvidó comentar en el primer capítulo xD fue que también he publicado esta historia en wattpad, por si a alguien le resulta más cómodo leerlo allí pues (?, la podéis encontrar con el mismo nombre **[kidnapper]** (y si no lo encontráis os dejo un link ahr).

 **Summary:** Midoriya es secuestrado por Tomura y la liga de los villanos. Él ya no es un aspirante a héroe.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku No hero academia no me pertenecen (ojalá xddd)

 **Advertencia:** Yaoi (ChicoxChico)

 **[** **story/116617098-kidnapper** **]**

 **•**

 **[04/02]**

Midoriya huele las cloacas, o eso es lo que piensa al menos, ya que todo su alrededor huele a tuberías.

Hace frío y oye un pequeño chasquido, el de una gota cayendo una y otra vez, de forma repetida. Le pone de los nervios, pero en ese lugar desconocido el ruido del agua es lo que menos le importa. Tiene los ojos vendados y sólo puede ver oscuridad. Junto con sus manos atadas, eso le provoca muchísima desconfianza. Él no puede usar su quick sin romperse los huesos y, al estar atado, no puede moderarlo.

Izuku está atrapado y lo sabe.

Una imagen de Kacchan llega a su mente, y aprieta los labios.

—¿Kacchan?—Su voz suena ronca y hueca ante lo que él supone que está en un espacioso lugar. El eco repite su nombre casi tortuosamente.—¿Kacchan, estás ahí?

No oye su voz irritada ni enfadada. En cambio, oye una risa sin ganas bastante peculiar y que ha oído en alguna parte. Esa amargura...

Sus ojos se abren ante el horror, y su pecho empieza a golpear con fuerza.

—No sé quién ese tal Kacchan, pero te puedo asegurar que no está aquí.

Izuku traga saliva intentando deshacer su nudo y poder hablar. Quiere preguntar, pero tiene miedo, porque no entiende dónde está, no sabe que ha pasado, está indefenso y a manos de quién habia intentado asesinar al héroe de la paz.

Otra risa suena y Midoriya incluso piensa que, de la forma en la que suena, debe de doler hacer ese tipo de risa.

—Mira, tan pequeño y temblando en el suelo, como un puto conejo.—Habla con burla y de forma agria.—más bien una rata, una asquerosa rata.—Midoriya siente una mano posarse en su pelo y descansar ahí. Él se tensa, preparado para cualquier cosa que viniera—Una rata, eso es lo que sois. Se muerde el labio cuando siente que— agarra su pelo con cada vez más fuerta.—Todos vosotros, héreos de pacotilla, que se creen con el derecho de apalizar porque sois lo que sois, y es lo correcto, ¿cuál es la diferencia entre nosotros?—Hay verdadero odio en su voz, se pregunta en su interior si tanto odio es sano en alguien y entonces frunce el ceño.—Va a cambiar ahora...—Suelta una carcajada sin gracia.—Ahora que tengo al heredero del One For All... Va a cambiar.

Los ojos se Midoriya se abren antes y eso y su cabeza se dispara hasta su dirección.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?—Pregunta con urgencia y, tan de golpe, que le escuece un poco la garganta.

Pero el contrario no responde. Midoriya oye unos pasos alejándose cada vez más. Supone que ya se ha ido, y el ambiente se vuelve más ligero. Suspira de alivio.

•

 **[22/09]**

Izukuuuu.—La voz de Himiko me llama. Ella entra por la puerta sonriendo, cómo siempre. Me enferma un poco su sonrisa, pero nunca se lo diría. Me sentiría realmente mal si ella se pone triste por ello.—¡adivina quién dejó de salir en las noticias!

Mi sonrisa tiembla un poco cuando oígo esto.

—¡Túuu~!—Kurogiri deja de limpiar un vaso y nos mira.

—Vaya, después de casi un año, han sido persistentes, ¿no?—Kurogiri me mira, pero mi vista se mantiene fija en la barra.

Estoy tratando de ignorar esa opresión en mi pecho. Es díficil, porque pensar que Kacchan se olvidó de nuestra _promesa_ me duele. Pensar que ellos crean que ya no merezco la pena de buscar me _duele_. No quiero pensar nada más.

Sonrío y asiento. Kurogiri puede ver a través de mí, pero Himiko no, y eso es suficiente.

—¡Já, esos tontos realmente creyeron que conseguirían algo!

Himeko sigue festejando alegre. Yo, por mi parte, decido levantarme de la mesa. Kurogiri me mira mientras paso a su lado para ir a por la de "sólo clientes autorizados" que, bueno, eran cuartos secretos. He aprendido que un villano no puede hacer una vida normal como nosotros.

Aunque es normal.

Kurogiri sabe lo que voy a hacer. Él cree que esta mal, porque dice que nuestra relación se está convirtiendo en algo extraño que va a acabar complicando todo, porque yo era un candidato a héreo y él era parte de la liga de los villanos, pero Kurogiri se equivoca. Ya no soy un candidato a héroe. Ellos me convirtieron en un villano, y pensar en la sonrisa de All Might me resulta una completa tortura.

Abro la puerta del cuarto de Tomura y me tumbo en su cama.

En algún punto de mi vida, encontré la voz de Tomura tranquilizante, al igual que la de Kacchan.

•

La voz de sensei me despierta.

También amo su voz. Es ronca, pero agradable a la vez. A veces siento como si él fuera mi padre. Nunca tuve uno, pero sensei fue gentil cuando seguía sus ordenes. Además, perdonaba todas mis equivocaciones, al contrario que Tomura.

—¿Cómo va Izuku? —Esa pregunta me llamó la atención, sonreí un poco cuando me llama Izuku. Siempre me sonaba cariñoso y cercano cuando alguien me decía así. Se sentía cálido después de tanto tiempo.

Oh, excepto Himeko.

—El niño va bastante bien— Tomura siempre se refirió a sensei a mi como "El niño", en cambio cuando no estaba presente me solía llamar por mi nombre.—No ha tenido efectos secundarios salvo la privación del sueño. Durante 5 días, más o menos.

Con los ojos entrecerrados veo a sensei asentir, satisfecho.

—Me alegro, parece que su cuerpo es fuerte. Eso es bueno para nuestros experimentos.—Tomura asiente, _¿experimentos_?—Finalmente estamos preparados para un segundo a salto, ¿no crees?

—¿Tan pronto?—Tomura desliza de su boca con brusquedad y, cuando recibe una mirada fija por parte de sensei, recupera su compostura.— Quiero decir, el niño aún no ha cambiado, podrían reconocerlo, ¿y cómo estamos seguros de que no huirá hacia la UA y le avisará a alguien? La medicina aún no ha funcionado al completo, ¿y si no se distorsiona lo suficiente?

Sinceramente, no se de que están hablando, pero me molesta que Tomura dudara de mí así después de todo.

—Estás demasiado asustado, Shigaraki, si te preocupa eso, entonces haz que no suceda.

Y la emisión se cortó.

Tomura resopla y se empieza a rascar el rostro, seguido de cuero cabelludo. Siempre odié que hiciera aquello. Le diría que parase, pero se supone que estoy "dormido". Se pasa la mano por el pelo varias veces, y yo solo puedo observarlo desde su espalda.

Casi pego un brinco cuando se gira de golpe, con los ojos rojos y ensangrentados. Afortunadamente logré cerrar los ojos a tiempo, no creía que me hubiera visto. Me tensé unos segundos. Sentí su mano envolverse en mi pelo y me permití relajarme. A Tomura siempre le gustó agarrar mi pelo y tirar de él, me dice que le relaja y yo, de alguna manera, he aprendido a hacerlo también.

•

Cuando por fin me levanto, siento mi garganta seca. Muy seca. Tomura no está a mi lado, así que supongo que es de dia.

O no.

Con Tomura tampoco se sabe.

Estiro mis músculos. Estoy feliz de haber podido dormir después de tanto tiempo, todo se estaba empezando a convertir en algo inaguantable sin el sueño.

—Midoriya.—Dirigo mi vista hacia esa voz y veo a Dabi. Ver a Dabi era casi doloroso, su pelo puntiagudo me recordaba de alguna manera a Kacchan.— Has dormido durante una semana entera.—Aquello... no me sorprende, he estado demasiado estresado para si quiera tomar el tiempo de dormir.—Tomura ha estado muy inquieto, quizás deberías ir a verlo.

—Iré a verlo, no te preocupes.—Sonrío y asiento antes de irme. Sé que Dabi me observa desde atrás, quizás al haberse dado cuenta de mi pequeña mentira. No quería ver a Tomura por ahora.

Llegó a la barra, dónde Kurogiri se encuentra observando la pequeña televisión que hay colgada en la pared. Él me mira de reojo cuando me siento.

—¿Sabes que no te puedo dar alcohol, verdad?—Su voz está ligeramente bañada y sé que es broma, pero no puedo evitar fruncir el ceño mientras mis mejillas se colorean.

—¡Ya lo sé! No vengo por eso...

Él sonríe y me contagia la sonrisa. Diría que, en este lugar, Kurigiri es el unico al que amo genuinamente.

—La competencia entre héroes ya ha empezado.—Dice y yo observo la televisión. La voz de [X] resuena por la sala como yo la recuerdo, veo a Aizawa-sensei. Tiene vendas en la cabeza y brazos. Eso me hace recordar, con cierta repugnancia, aquel día.—Así veremos quiénes serán nuestros futuros adversarios.

Yo asiento, mordiendome los labios con ansiedad cuando empiezan a presentar a los héroes. No quiero seguir viendolo porque sé que, en algún punto, me voy a destrozar, pero no me movi de mi lugar. Ese es el futuro que me había perdido, el futuro que me habian arrebatado, sé que es totalmente masoquista seguir aquí sentado, torturándome así. Dolía demasiado.

Una chica sonriendo aparece en la pantalla. Su sonrisa es enorme, sus dientes son blancos y se ve tan alegre y seria a la vez que hace que mi pecho palpite. La reconozco. Veo una sonrisa decidida en su rostro, y siento mis ojos humedecerse. No voy a estar allí para celebrar todo lo que ocurra y nunca volveré a tener aquella oportunidad. Lo siento tanto, Uraraka-san...

Todos se ven geniales en sus trajes de héroes. Se les ve fuertes y preparados, y estoy tan orgulloso de verlos pelear con tanta convicción que por un momento se me olvida que ahora luchan por pelear contra mi, porque ahora soy un villano.

—¿Te ocurre algo Midoriya?—Kurogiri pregunta. Era totalmente estúpido, podía ver un cierto brillo en sus ojos que me indicaban que lo sabía, pero me debía de probar, porque ahora solo necesitan algo fiel que se aferren a ellos como el pegamento.

Un perro.

—Es sólo el sueño.—Kurogiri me mira divertido.

—A pesar de haber dormido una semana... estás hecho todo un vago ¿eh?—Simplemente suelto una risa nerviosa mientras el gira la vista.—Oh, ¿ese no es tu novio?

 _¿Novio?_ Kurogiri señala la televisión. Mis ojos se ensanchan cuando veo a quién se refiere y hago una mueca, ni si quiera me importa si Kurogiri lo nota. Las explosiones llenan la pantalla a la vez que una voz malumorada grita varios insultos hacia un chico con el pelo de dos colores.

—Kacchan no...—trago, sintiendo el nudo en mi garganta.— no es mi novio.

Kurogiri mi observa y Himeko, que se ha despertado, mira con una sonrisa hacia él. Siento el aire pesado y una opresión en el pecho. Me duele ver la forma en la que parece que no le importa el que yo no esté allí, que no le importa nuestra promesa.

—Eeeehhhh Kurogiri—Oigo a Himeko quejarse mientras pego mi vista hacia la barra.—No digas eso, si te oye Tomura se va a enfadar contigo~

La risa de Himeko suena mientras me alejo hacia la habitación. Tomura está ahí, y me observa mientras mis lágrimas caen. No me pregunta que ha pasado y eso está bien. Él sólo me observa con una mirada desinteresada, pero no necesito ningún afecto por parte de un criminal.

Tapo mi boca cuando siento que mis sollozos aumentan.

Kacchan no ha cambiado en nada.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:** Bueno pues, ha pasado tiempo, jeje. Sigo viva aunque a nadie le importe xD, hace mucho tiempo que no estaba por fanfiction y ya lo echaba de menos :'v, aunque Wattpad tiene la culpa de todo(?, weno, me alegro de que el fanfic esté gustando a aquellas personas que lo ven, prometo no tardar cuarenta vidas en actualizar el siguiente capitulo xD, ojala les guste este cap sokajda.

 **Summary:** Midoriya es secuestrado por Tomura y la liga de los villanos. Él ya no es un aspirante a héroe.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no (pico) hero no me pertenecen. (Jacky Siera)

 **Advertencia:** Yaoi (chicoxchico, y mucho bullying a Midoriya)

.

 **[1/03]**

Oye sus propios gemidos lastimeros resonar mientras sus lágrimas caen de sus ojos.

Ahora, es todo lo que Midoriya puede hacer.

Él intenta llevar la cuenta de cuanto tiempo lleva ahí, por la hora en la que los villanos vienen a visitarle. Ha aprendido que, el villano de pelo azul, se llama Tomura. No le sirve de mucho, pero ahora puede ponerle cara y nombre a aquel que le está fastidianto tanto.

Y ojo, la palabra "fastidiar" le queda pequeña a Tomura Shigaraki.

Finalmente, sus ojos se han acostumbrado a la oscuridad, pero el desea que no, porque no quiere seguir viendo lo que se presenta en frente suya.

Solloza aún más fuerte, y lucha contra su garganta para no suplicar. Él no puede soportarlo.

—T-tomura-san... porfavor.—Lucha entre sollozos e hiperventilaciones. Midoriya le llama Tomura-san porque su ego se infla ante ello, ha aprendido a contentarle con el fin de que le deje en paz.

—¿Tomura-san?—Su voz se burla de él en un tono agrio.—¿Quizás no deberías decir _Kacchan_?

Midoriya solloza aún más fuerte. Él no lo hace porque no está seguro de quién es el kacchan que está enfrente suya. Ha tenido tantas ilusiones en este tiempo que no sabe creer la realidad. Niega con la cabeza y cierra los ojos. Está harto de tanta oscuridad, pero él no quiere ver a Katsuki.

—Ese... ese no es Kacchan.—Se las arregla para decir entre lágrimas. Sin embargo Izuku no está seguro de ello, porque es tan real, se ve tan tan real, que duda de sus palabras. Midoriya se averguenza, porqué su mirada es tan profunda cómo la del Katsuki real y siempre había tenido ese efecto en él.— ¡Dejadme en paz!

Katsuki suelta una risa que le deja helado. Es despiadad, cruel, y se oía tan extraña en él. Kacchan era una persona violenta y sí, a veces se le podía tachar de ser cruel, pero Midoriya nunca le había oído hacer un sonido tan... inumano.

.

Midoriya cuenta cuantas veces caen las gotas de agua. Él no duerme, porque no hay manera de que se fuera a dejar desprotegido en la guarida de unos villanos. A su lado, justo en el suelo, se encuentra un plato de comida. Ellos solo le dan una comida al día, pero Izuku no come. Desconfía de lo que sea que pase en ese lugar.

El no se quiere imaginar la forma en la que se ve. Sucio, quizás, por no haberse lavado en semanas, herido por las palizas que había recibido por parte de Tomura. Tanto físicas como mentales.

En su mente, piensa en acertijos, escenas, e ideas pata pasar las tardes en aquel lugar. Suele oír a su madre, y a veces siente que está cerca de él.

Pero Midoriya sabe que son simples alucinaciones.

Mira hacia arriba arriba. Respira hondo y preoara sus pulmones.

—¡Ayudaa! ¡Alguieeen! ¡Ayuda!

Midoriya grita con fuerza todos los días, coml muestra de que aún no se ha rendido. Él es un candidato a héroe. Una pequeña parte él tiene la esperanza de que, estando escondido, alguien lo oiga.

Alguien que no sea Tomura.

— Tsk, maldito niño.

Y, sin embargo, es solo el quien lo oye.

—¿Quieres callarte?—Lo golpea robandole el aire de sus pulmones. Izuku se ve incapaz de gritar —¿o quieres que llame a Himeko?

Himeko...

Una carcajada sin gracia resuena en su interior. Himeko es el Kacchan que le atormenta en ese lugar. Himeko está ahí para asegurarse de que Midoriya nunca olvide que tubo una vida feliz, rodeada de buenos amigos, y que ahora se ha convertido en un infierno.

—Su quirck es el de metamorfosis, ¿cierto?

Tomura sólo sonrié de forma arrogante antes de salir e Izuku cierra los ojos.

—Izukuuu.— La voz salvaje de Katsuki le hace abrir los ojos. Está sonriendo como siempre lo hace. Se muerde el interior de las mejillas en un intento de parar la punzada en su pecho.

—Himeko, déjame en paz por favor.—Midoriya ve el objeto afilado en su mano y cierra los ojos, sabiendo lo que va a venir. Que Himeko opte por usar la presencia de Kacchan sólo es un método para jugar con su mente. Hacerle creer que Katsuki es el que le daña, el que intenta asesinarlo, el que le tortura. Izuku lucha porque sabe esto. Mientras siente su piel escocer por el contacto del objeto afilado, se repite que ese no es Kacchan, ese no es su amigo de la infancia.

—Izuku~, ¿te cuento un secreto?— La voz de Katsuki en ese tono le horroriza. Midoriya se empieza a marear ante la perdida de sangre y, débilmemte, le mira desde el suelo. Apenas puede visualizar su rostro a la vez que manchas moradas se unen a su visión, pero ve una sonrisa sádica en su rostro. En el rostro de Katsuki.— Para poder usar mi quirck necesito la sangre de esa persona a la que quiero convertirme.—Habla susurrando, como si le estubiera contando un secreto.

Y a Midorya no le da tiempo saber lo que esa frase implica y se desmaya.

Lo último que ve es la sonrisa de Katsuki.

.

—Izuku. —Tomura me llama autoritario mientras frunzo el ceño. —Deja de llorar, pareces un bebé.—Yo lo sé, y asiento, pero realmente no puedo dejar de hacerlo, porque las lágrimas caen y caen.—¿porqué lloras, niño?

La pregunta resuena en el aire a la vez que froto mis ojos. Quiero evitar la respuesta porque ni yo mismo estoy seguro. Ver a mis antiguos compañeros, aquellos a los que había querido tanto, había provocado algún sentimiento extraño en mí.

Me encogo de hombros. Sé que se va a enfadar por no decirselo, porque Tomura odia no estar informado de todo, pero la furia al saber que el motivo por el que lloraba eran mis compaletos posiblemente sería más grande, así que a pesar de ver a Tomura entre cerrar los ojos con desconfianza, no emito ni una sola palabra más.

Me tumbo en su cama bajo la atenta mirada de Tomura. Si me preguntáis, el único motivo por el que no regreso al mio es que, cuando estoy solo en este lugar, me entra ansiedad, a veces me dan ataques, otras veces sólo es inquietud y miedo, pero como sea no puedo estar sólo.

Y bueno, a Tomura nunca parece molestarle que pase mi tiempo con él.

—Sensei tiene otra medicina para ti.—Hago una mueca ante esto.

—¿más?—Murmuro, mi voz se oye rara tras haber llorado.—no tengo muchas ganas de tomarla.

Normalmente, cuando bebía una medicina de sensei, iban acompañadas de efectos secundarios y pasaba un horrible tiempo. La última me impidió dormir durante un tiempo y, ya que había pasado los efectos casi con éxito, pensé en poder descansar. Veo como Tomura me mira desde arriba con una mirada desinteresada. Él está sentado en el borde de la cama.

—Está bien, no te la tomes por ahora.—Yo sonrío con las suficientes ganas para hacer una decente y más amplia.—Si sensei pregunta te la has tomado.

—Gracias, Tomura-san.—No es la primera vez que Tomura hace algo como esto. Este tipo de cosas son las que hace que confíe en él.

— Izuku, ¿hechas de menos a tus compañeros?—La pregunta de Tomura me toma por sorpresa y miro hacia arriba para ver la mirada afilada que me está dando.

—No, ellos...— Trago saliva e ignoro cuando mis latidos empiezan a sonar rápido.— no son más mis compañeros.—

Tomura relaja su mirada y entonces, sonríe. Su sonrisa nunca es bonita, se forman arrugas en sus ojos y de alguna manera le da un aire aterrador incluso cuando no quiere hacerlo. Quizás sus ojos irritados no ayudan en eso.

—Eso es bueno.— Dice.—pronto tendremos una misión, tú primera misión cómo villano, ¿no estás emocionado?—Realmente no. No me ilusiona para nada, pero no borro mi sonrisa y asiento.—Una vez acabada ese jueguito de héroes, finalmente podrás pelear como un villano. Podrás pelear contra héroes.

Un nudo se forma en mi garganta. No quiero expresar mi disgusto porque Tomura lo va a notar, y eso no es algo bueno. Sinceramente veo cruel la manera en la que todos hablan de ello, como si yo no hubiera formado parte de eso, cómo si no fuera importante para mi.

Pero bueno, son villanos.

—Estoy ansioso por ello.— Digo levántandome de la cama.

No me despido de Tomura y salgo por la puerta. Sus palabras me agobian. Definitivamente no quiero tener mi primera misión como villano, porque yo no quiero ser un villano.

—¿A dónde vas? —Veo a Dabi sentado en la barra bebiendo no sé que cosa. Alcohol, lo más probable.— ¿no piensas avisar a Kurogiri?

Yo me encogo de hombros, y seguramente Dabi entiende que mi respuesta es negativa, pero él no hace ningún indicio de ir a por el mencionado. Dabi probablemente no le importa una mierda sobre mí, así que nunca ha intentado... controlarme, por decirlo de alguna manera.

—Cuídado con los héroes.—Oigo mientras salgo por la puerta.

.

En esta ciudad sólo hay un lugar que me hace sentir libre. Me hace olvidar en lo que me he convertido y la vida a la que nunca podré regresar. Es un parque algo grande y bastante viejo, por lo que nunca hay mucha gente que me pueda reconocer, aunque, por si acaso, siempre llevo hechada la capucha de mi sudadera.

Este parque tiene múltiples recuerdos míos, aquí venia a jugar con Kacchan siempre. También fue el primer lugar en dónde él y yo nos peleamos, dónde me di cuenta que nuestra amistad había cambiado y, a pesar de eso, aún amo venir aquí.

Me dirigo hacia los columpios y me empiezo a balancear suavemente. Hacer esto siempre me relajaba.

La verdad es que yo...

—¿Deku?

 _¿eh?_

 _._

 _ **¿Review's?**_


End file.
